Primer Beso
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: Slash Alguien lo admira en secreto y sus pensamientos lo llevarán a realizar aquello que anhelaba


TITULO: PRIMER BESO. Serie: YU-GI-OH Pairings: Odión/Malik Category: Shonen Ai, Yaoi/Slash, Ligero. Raiting: PG-13 Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de YU-GI-OH, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos. Tiempo: Antes de la iniciación de Malik. Lugar: Egipto.  
Bien, aquí va otra de mis locuras  
Otra pareja, tal vez No tan extraña, pero bueno, esto es de su criterio.  
Espero lo disfruten.  
  
Miro en sus ojos y observo la soledad, el odio y la frustración que trata de ocultarme. Miro sus ojos, llenos de impotencia y locura, de ambición y amargura. Miro más allá de su persona y percibo el grito de auxilio que su ser entero desborda. Cómo quisiera ayudarle, dar mi vida por él, ocupar su lugar y mirarle sonreír, con esa risa infantil que casi ha dejado a tras. Es hermoso, la criatura celestial que los Dioses han hecho para mi...para que yo pueda contemplarle y estar a su lado. Para que yo pueda ayudarle y sentirme realizado ante su aprobación y resultados. Ahora mira el cielo, las constelaciones que tanto ama y venera. Se que no reza, como nuestra madre nos lo enseñó; sino que piensa, medita sobre el futuro y su frívolo destino. El brillo en sus amatistas me indica obsesión, furia, indignación y sino lo conociera como me conozco yo, juraría que incluso la muerte ronda su pensamiento juvenil. ¿Por qué no puede ser como cualquier otro mortal, y vivir sin preocupación?. Yo sé que desea respirar con libertad, jugar con chicos de su edad y mirar la vida como el soplo divino para la preparación celestial. Sé que desea la paz; sé que desea amar y ser amado, pero sobre todo, sé que anhela libertad. Un suspiro me indica que mis pensamientos no son erróneos y que él sueña con una vida alterna en su imaginación. Lo admiro, él no se imagina cuanto, pues cumple con sus entrenamientos como si orgullosos se sintiera de ello.  
Quise relevarlo de su destino, convertirme en el guardián legendario que él será. Más me lo impidieron y con dolor sincero miré su alma derrumbarse, llorar sin desconsuelo y atormentarse por mi. Por mi y no por él. Nuestro padre, o mejor dicho, su padre, me trató siempre con total indiferencia, y el día en que me atreví a cambiar los destinos, me juró y maldijo por mi osado atrevimiento. Con el rostro bajo y silenciosas lágrimas, él me miró humillado y herido. Con su infinito corazón él me abrazó y lloró en mi pecho, lágrimas de desconsuelo y dolor sincero.  
  
"Pobre de tú alma, mi querido hermoso, pues ha sido humillada cuando debería ser recompensada".  
  
Fueron sus dulces palabras. Y mi corazón rebozó de alegría al saber que él me amaba mucho más de lo que yo esperaba.  
  
Ella, Ishizu, nos miró con recelo, pues su pequeño hermano me había elegido a mi como su aliado, su amigo, su protector y no a ella que por derecho de sangre esperaba tal condecoración. Yo sé lo que ella sufre al verle y sé que reza días enteros por el alma de su adorado hermano. Pero ella no le conoce como yo y ella no sabe de los sacrificios y penitencias que mi cuerpo realiza por él, mi ser amado. Yo lo miré nacer, yo lo ayudé a caminar en la vida y solo yo sé sus secretos más ocultos. Es por eso que le obedezco y lo mimo en todo; es por eso que me acerco mas de lo debido a su cuerpo, y es por eso, sobre todo, que lo celo con ahínco y desasosiego, porque solo yo tengo el derecho de hacerlo.  
  
-¿Odión?...¿Odión?. -¿Si, amo?. Atiendo a su llamado con presteza. Al parecer me he quedado divagando en la nada. -¿En qué piensas?, te estoy llamando desde hace horas. Sonríe a su exagerado adjetivo. -Yo...solo...lo miraba pensar. Me atreví a decir, mientras mi morena piel tomaba un color más oscuro, haciendo hincapié en mi sonrojo. -Entonces has de estar aburrido. Ven aquí. Me indicó un lugar en su pequeña cama, desde donde miraba el infinito.  
  
Me acerqué con sigilo, tembloroso y excitado. Él estaba débil por su último entrenamiento y el acercarme tan deseoso de su presencia, podría lastimarle.  
  
-Mira, mira las estrellas. ¿No son hermosas?. Me señaló, con esa despreocupada presencia que tanto amo. -Las veo, amo. Respondí mirando los pequeños puntos blancos. -¿Y la luna?, ¿miras la luna?. Es hermosa, ¿no es así?. Sonrió al mostrármela. -Si amo, lo es. Señalé. Más mis ojos lo miraban a él, al portador de toda la belleza que yo podría admirar en ese y en todos los momentos. -Sabes, POOH* es la dama elegante que mi madre respeta de entre todas las damas. Y ahora veo el porque. Se ha puesto su mejor vestido de fiesta y esta noche nos engalana con su presencia, opacando cualquier comparación. No hay ser más hermoso que ella. Suspiró sonriente. -Yo creo que lo hay.  
  
Él me miró en el acto y yo me sonrojé al ver la imprudencia de mis actos. Seguramente la dama POOH se habrá sentido ofendida con mis palabras, pero...no pude evitarlo.  
  
-¿Entonces hay ser más hermoso que POOH?. Me preguntó confundido. -Yo... -¿Quién es?. Debo conocerle y presentarle mis respetos. Todos deberían de hacerlo. Dijo, con voz firme y decidida. -Si. Asentí, totalmente de acuerdo en sus sabias palabras.- El faraón...  
  
Hizo entonces una mueca de desprecio a la mención del "altísimo" y mordí mi lengua por lo irreverente de mis palabras.  
  
-¿El no es, ¿verdad?. Cuestionó entre temeroso y enfadado por la respuesta. -No, no, él no es amo. Me apresuré a decir y él recuperó su bella sonrisa y total tranquilidad. -¿Entonces, quién es?.  
  
Y sus ojos me revelaron impaciencia y misticismo. Combinación devastadora para mis mortales sentidos.  
  
-Usted...  
  
Rió, pero no con burla, sino con pena. Y yo volví a sonrojarme con severidad.  
  
-Pero Odión, que cosas dices. Yo no soy hermoso. Ishizu es bella, pero yo soy...yo. Dijo con simpleza y soltura. Con el rostro bajo y las mejillas encendidas.  
  
Ya antes le había expresado mi embelesamiento hacia su persona y siempre eran los mismos resultados. Con esto me hacia conciente de que él ignoraba y pasaba por alto su hermosura y porte elegante, incluso los suspiros que a su paso dejaba. Como odiaba que lo miraran, que lo siguieran con la vista, y que lo...  
  
-¿Odión?. -Si, amo. De nuevo volví a sumirme en mis pensamientos. -¿En verdad...crees que soy hermoso?. Preguntó con mejillas aun encendidas y sin mirarme a los ojos. -Por supuesto. Respondí con franqueza y rapidez.- Todo el mundo lo dice. -¿Pero y tú?. Cuestionó mirándome a los ojos. Apretando su cuello como lo hacía siempre que estaba nervioso. -Mi respuesta no es importante. Dije, tomando su mano y depositándola en su regazo, para evitar que se hiciera daño. Por eso compré para él la gargantilla dorada que siempre solía utilizar, pero ahora pareció olvidarla en algún lugar. Ah, cómo sonrió de felicidad al verla, y cómo sonreí yo al verle. El fruto de mi esfuerzo se veía recompensado con su jubilo.  
  
-Tú respuesta es importante. Debatió sobresaltado.- Después de todo fuiste tú quien hizo mención de...esto. Finalizó en un susurro, bajando el rostro. -¿Entonces, le importa mi palabra?. Pregunté, conciente de la "maldad" en mis palabras.  
  
Él asintió. Continuaba sin verme. Y yo me atreví a tocarle, a elevar su rostro y a juntar mi mirada con la suya. Su sonrojo divino me inundaba los sentidos.  
  
-Si. Usted es el ser más hermoso que he visto. Respondí determinante y él, en toda su inocencia se sonrió y me abrazó fuertemente.  
  
Su cálido contacto fue la gloria para mi y no pude más que corresponder a su intimidad.  
  
-Gracias por decirme eso. Significa mucho viniendo de ti. Me dijo, acariciando mi mejilla. -Me honra con sus palabras, amo. -Deja de llamarme así por una vez y pronuncia mi nombre. Por favor. Me pidió.  
  
¿Cómo negarle algo?. Jamás lo había hecho.  
  
-Malik. Dije titubeante, pero él volvió a sonreír y a abrazarme, como si aquella palabra fuera un milagro. -SHAI* pudo haberme dado un camino tortuoso y que no anhelo. Pero me concedió la gracia de conocerte; de tenerte a mi lado. Soy tan feliz por ello. Me dijo, besando mi mejilla.- No sabes lo agradecido que estoy contigo, por no abandonarme y sacrificarte por mi. -Lo hago con gusto, amo. Dije con nerviosismo. Su presencia me turbaba y no era la primera vez que sucedía.  
  
Él me miró con detenimiento entonces y yo solo pude bajar la mirada y sonrojarme. Tal y como él lo hacia ante algún halago o cumplido mío. Su mirada era penetrante y acariciaba mi cuerpo muy lentamente. Era una sensación asfixiante pero al mismo tiempo embriagante. Entonces sentí que se acercaba y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sus labios estaban sobre los míos, aprisionándolos sin fuerza, solo descansando en mi temblorosa boca.  
  
-A...amo. Balbucee temeroso y él solo cerró los ojos y se acercó más a mi entumecido cuerpo.  
  
El leve contacto se hizo ardiente y disfruté de sus labios con profunda libertad. Mordió mi labio inferior y me besó con dulzura, con aquel sentimiento que yo tantas noches soñé con pasión. Y me dejé llevar libremente. Sin temerle a nada ni a nadie. Disfruté de sus vírgenes labios y me embriagué con sus suspiros. Había tocado la gloria misma en un instante y de pronto sentí que mi vida estaba completa. Con renuencia lo dejé ir, cuando sentí que sus labios se apartaban de los míos y me besaban la punta de la nariz.  
  
-Es tarde. Deseo descansar. Susurró sobre mis labios nuevamente. Mezclando un suspiro con el mío. Su aire con el mío. Su primer beso con el mío. -Si, yo....¡AMO!. Pronuncié con espanto. Abriendo mis ojos al contemplar lo que había hecho. Le había robado su primer beso y eso era una profanación que jamás me perdonaría. -¿Si?. Preguntó sonriente. -Usted...yo...nosotros... -Duerme conmigo. Propuso y al instante se recostó en la cama y me dio la espalda.  
  
No supe que hacer. Hice mal al besarle, al corresponderle. Pero lo deseaba tanto, bien sabe KNEF* cuanto lo deseaba.  
  
-¿No duermes?. Cuestionó, girando levemente su rostro. -Si. Dije apresurado y al instante me incorporé de la cama, listo para ocupar la mía. -¿A dónde vas?. -Pues a... -Ven, quédate. Ya te lo había pedido. Dijo, halándome para que volviera a ocupar mi lugar a su lado.  
  
Con el corazón palpitante entré en su lecho y él buscó el calor de mi cuerpo. Por instinto lo abracé y él suspiró. Aquello debía ser un sueño. No creía verdad tanta magnificencia.  
  
-¿En qué piensas?. Me dijo, entrelazando su mano con la mía. -En... -¿Te arrepientes?. Me encaró. Y vi tristeza en su violácea mirada. -No, nunca. Debatí. ¿Cómo pensaba eso?.  
  
Me sonrió y juro que fue la más bella sonrisa que me hubiera dedicado jamás.  
  
-Te amo. Me susurró, besando levemente mis labios.- Nunca me abandones. -Jamás lo haré, siempre estaré contigo Malik. Respondí con todo el amor que mi corazón pudo dictarme.  
  
Él acarició mi rostro y yo me atreví a robarle un beso más. Solo un beso más que me hiciera soñar con deidades. Se recostó en mi pecho y pocos minutos después, yacía dormido entre mis brazos. Lo amé aun más, pues él correspondía a mi afecto desinteresado.  
  
No sé desde cuando le amo, y no me importa saberlo. Solo sé que nadie jamás borrará el primer beso que compartimos en la intimidad de una pequeña cama, frente a la luz de las estrellas y bajo la mirada protectora de la dama Luna. Nuestra aliada siempre sincera en noches de alegría y tristeza.  
  
-Te amo, Malik. Susurré antes de caer en el sueño placentero.  
  
KATRINNA LE FAY  
  
Es la primer historia de YU-GI-OH que realizo y espero que haya sido buena.  
En realidad me parecen divinos estos dos personajes,  
la corta diferencia de edades y  
mucho más, el amor y respeto que Odión le tiene a Malik.  
Tal vez amor. Pero, quién sabe. ^^  
  
* POOH = Representa la Luna entre los egipcios. * SHAI = Lo determinado. Representa el destino que se establece en el momento de nacer. * KNEF = Ser supremo y creador de todas las cosas en la mitología egipcia.  
  
Comentarios a cualquiera de mis tres direcciones, agradeciendo su lectura y su ánimo. Gracias a ustedes continuo viva. Nos vemos en algún próximo proyecto. Espero que les haya gustado este.  
  
katrinna_le_fay@yahoo.com.mx  
  
katrinna_le_fay@hotmail.com  
  
shania_xs@hotmail.com 


End file.
